


You Look Like a Nargle

by DChan87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Humor, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Good natured teasing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I did my best okay, Pregnancy, Snarky Harry Potter, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Tumblr Ask Box Fic: "Hermione looked like bollocks, Harry remarked to himself, as she shuffled into the kitchen that morning. His wife, already in her second trimester, must have been awake most of the night. He couldn’t tell just from the outside, because he’d slept wonderfully, a fact that would make her angry if he said it aloud."





	You Look Like a Nargle

Hermione looked like bollocks, Harry remarked to himself, as she shuffled into the kitchen that morning. His wife, already in her second trimester, must have been awake most of the night. He couldn’t tell just from the outside, because he’d slept wonderfully, a fact that would make her angry if he said it aloud. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“No,” she answered. “I’d kill for a coffee… literally.”

Despite himself, and her attitude, he snorted a laugh. Being an auror, he thought he would be the one getting sleep deprivation, but Hermione’s pregnancy had other plans. Did his mum have to put up with this bollocks when she carried him? Now, obviously, men would never know what it was like to be pregnant, only by reading about it or experimenting.

“You look like a nargle!” he chuckled. 

She turned and glared at him, but her attempted avarda kedarva came out more like a weak flippendo, making him laugh a little harder.

“I’m sorry, ‘Mione, I’m not trying to be mean,” he said.

“I bloody hate pregnancy,” she said. 

“I don’t blame you,” he replied.

Her mood instantly changed, and she ran over to hug and kiss him. Sure, it might’ve been a mood swing, but seeing his wife happy was more than enough to make this morning better for him as much as her.


End file.
